Contamination
by EmoTerri
Summary: Unsuspected Murders happen, help u can have but it dont matter how many of you there are ur still OUT NUMBERED with flesh eating monsters!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield got their guns and made sure that they were loaded and that they had a load of ammo so they didn't run out. They and the rest of the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team were on their way to the Mansion. There had been strange sightings around in the forest which was in front of the Mansion. There were monstrous creatures that looked like wild, half-eaten dogs with blood dripping from there bodies. There have also been sightings of people walking around that are also half-eaten. These monstrous things have attacked passing-by people and killed them. Then there dead bodies have been later seen walking round half-eaten. The city Mayor is currently closing the road off for the S.T.A.R.S. team to investigate. Maybe they can find out what those creatures are and why they're killing people.

Continue to chapter One? CONTINUE STORY


	2. Chapter 1

BACK TO PROLOGUE

Chapter One

The Arrival

Jill and the team arrived but surprisingly hadn't been attacked by anything yet. They had a look around to see if there had been clues left about somewhere, hopefully close to the edge of the forest. Terri had found a small piece of clothing. It was white with a red mark on it. Terri smelt it. It was a blood stain. The surroundings made the place look dark and gloomy, but it also made it look terrifying and murderous. The team looked around to, to see if they could find more clues lying around. Nick heard a helicopter in the distance getting closer and closer by the minute. The helicopter landed and out came the Bravo Team, the team that likes to steal all the glory of all the other officers.

"Were here to help" Rebecca announced.

"Yeah right! More like to steal all the Glory!" Wesker shouted.

"No, actually we really don't want to help but we've been forced to" Rebecca said.

"Well we haven't been attacked yet" Chris said.

Just then three huge dogs burst out of the trees with blood dripping from there half-eaten faces. Breathing heavily with saliva coating their teeth and lips they focused in on Wesker. Wesker was stood with no one around him so the dogs picked him out as the weak one of the herd of people. Frozen in fear Wesker could only look on as the dogs raced towards him. The first dog lunged forwards colliding into Wesker and forcing him to the ground. The other two dogs were quick to join in with the killing bounding after the first and surrounding Wesker. They sank there blood stained teeth into Wesker's arms and dragged him into the woods leaving a trail of his blood. The dogs moved quickly dragging him to a fair distance before they silenced his cries as the pack leader used his razor teeth to penetrate Wesker's throat.

"Wesker!" Jill shouted.

"Let it go Jill" Chris said comforting her.

"We need to get out of this terrible nightmare" Rebecca said.

Just then the same dogs burst out from behind the trees in the same spot, but luckily there was no one there. They growled showing there blood stained teeth and there manky tongue which looked as though they had started to eat it. They then began to step forward slowly. Soon it became a jog and then they were chasing the fleet of people. Terri had spotted a tall building just ahead. She shouted to her fellow comrades but not many replied to her.

"There back there, mostly anyway" Nick said.

"Maybe that will slow them stupid creatures down" John tried to joke.

"You're not funny John" Terri said.

"I wasn't trying to be" John replied.

"We just need to follow the rest of this drive in to the Mansions gate and we should be safe from then on. But just encase we'll have our guns at the ready for anything that feels like munching on us" Terri said.

"O.K" The rest of the team replied.

They got to the gate and they all swung it open. Terri, Nick, John, Rebecca, Chris and Edward ran in and closed the gate. They then got there guns out and held them at the ready. They slowly walked close together up the path. There was tall grass on either side of them. Chris was quiet for a change, normally he can't stop talking but his life was at risk so he needed to be at his best. Terri was leading them up the path looking around. Suddenly Nick stopped and then so did the rest.

"What's wrong Nick?" Terri whispered.

"I heard something rustling in the grass just ahead of us" Nick whispered back.

Everyone got there guns ready for any surprises waiting to gnaw on them.

"We need to get moving you guys" Rebecca said to them.

"Hey who made you in charge?" Chris asked.

"Yeah! I still don't trust you guys" John said.

"Fine then me and Edward will go because there's nothing we can't handle" Rebecca said.

"Well let's see you're a Medic and you're a pilot" John said.

"He's got a point there you know Rebecca" Edward said.

"Whose side are you on?" Rebecca asked.

"Neither" Edward answered.

"Well then who's gonna put a good word in for you when we get back then?" She asked him.

"If we get back alive" Edward said.

"Yeah whatever" Rebecca said.

"We would if he helps us and doesn't take all the glory and we can also get him promoted" Terri said.

Edward looked at Terri and then at Rebecca and then walked towards Terri.

"I need this promotion. I'm sick and tired of flying that helicopter" Edward said.

"Suit yourself then Edward I mean when was the last time these guys helped you?" Rebecca said.

"Two weeks ago actually" Edward answered her.

"Well I can't stand any of you idiots" Rebecca said.

"Your not seriously going out there by yourself are you Rebecca?" John asked.

"Well I'm not staying here with you guys" Rebecca said.

"You no what you're the idiot you dirt faced backstabber!" Edward said.

"Oh well I'm not the one who had to ask the alpha team for help you pig faced mud eater!" Rebecca said.

"Can you guys please stop with the slanging match" Nick said.

"Well I'm still going by myself" Rebecca said.

"Fine a nice new way to get yourself killed" Terri said.

Rebecca walked away from them and up the path and about 3 minutes later wasn't seen. Terri, Nick, John, Edward and Chris walked on fervour up the path. Just ahead about 20 miles ahead was the Mansion. It was huge, it looked old and abandoned but it's most scary feature was that it looked dark and spooky. Edward stood still on the spot.

"Now what's wrong?" John shouted.

"I don't know but my instincts are telling me not to enter that building" Edward answered.

"Oh stop being a baby and get inside" Terri said.

Nick and john swung the huge doors open to find Rebecca glaring at a monster right in front of the stairs that she was about to walk up. Nick and John closed the doors and pulled there guns out. Terri and Chris did the same while Edward stood and wept his eyes out saying "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die!"

Continue to chapter 2? CONTINUE STORY


	3. Chapter 2

Back to chapter 1

Chapter Two

Inside the Mansion

Terri shot a single shot at the monster and it fell to the ground. Edward stopped weeping and walked over to it to see if it was dead or not. He crouched down to get a closer look when it crawled towards him he didn't notice at first so he stayed in his position next to the body. Rebecca walked over and crouched down beside Edward. She starred long and hard at it. Then she walked back over to the group to where a bag on the floor was. She slowly reached for it when she realised the man was already dead and couldn't be helped so she walked back over to the body and broke its jaw so it couldn't close it's mouth to try and eat them and then she slowly placed her hand on Edward's shoulder. He stood up and turned to the group.

"I can't handle this I want out of this nightmare" Edward said.

"Well it's to late to turn back" Nick said.

"Yeah! How do you think we feel I mean if you die then…" John started.

"Hey were all gonna make it we just have to stick together through and through so that nothing can harm us. If one's down then just protect and defend each other" Terri said.

"But…" John's sentence wasn't finished again.

"No buts about it. Now everybody put there hands on mine and swear that we'll stick together no matter what team, race or gender were from and no matter who we like we'll stick together" Terri said.

"Right!" They said.

John moved the body out of the way so they could get up the stairs. Terri split them up into teams of 2.

"Right. John and Nick are a team, Rebecca and Edward are a team and me and Chris are a team" Terri Said.

Terri and Chris went through the first door which looked a bit like a Victorian door. Nick and John went through the second door which was a dark brown door with a hinge missing. Rebecca hesitated to open the last door which had a trail of blood running to it. Edward was slowly backing away to the stairs but before he could begin to go down the stairs he was grasped by an arm. It was Nick pushing him into the room that Rebecca was going into. He was trying to get away but nick was a lot stronger than he was and eventually he was forced into the room and the door was shut behind him. Nick then walked into the room where john was waiting for him.

ROOM 1

Terri and Chris had walked into a long dark corridor. Chris turned on the lights; it wasn't as dark but it lit it up enough for them to see. Terri walked down the corridor with Chris following her. They had there guns ready to shoot anything that would pop out at them.

"Do ya here that?" Terri said.

"Hear what?" Chris answered.

"Exactly my point Chris. It's quiet, too quiet" Terri said.

"Well don't you think we should start checking the doors to see if the locked or not?" Chris asked.

"Yeah let's check this one over here" Terri answered him. They walked over to a black door it must have been the master's office. Terri tried it, it wasn't locked though it was stiff it must have been ages since the room had been entered by living people. Chris grabbed a statue that was on a table just across from the door he then ran to the door and banged into it. The door swung open after being hit with so much power. They walked in. The table had been knocked over and all the paper was spread over the floor. Terri noticed a trail of blood leading to behind the desk.

"Chris look I've found a clue!" She shouted.

"Where?" Chris asked.

"There you can't miss it you know it's big, red and it leads behind the desk" Terri said.

Terri and Chris held there guns close to there body's and walked to where the blood trail stopped.

ROOM 2

Nick and John entered the dinning room. It wasn't that big actually for a dinning room. Nick looked around and said "I gotta hand it to the guy. He's got taste in some of this stuff"

"Nick man you need to get a hobby" John said.

"I have one!" He shouted.

"Take a chill pill nick and help me find some clues" John said.

"Yeah man I'll find some clues 'cause I'm the clues master mate. I find one clue here and one clue there" Nick said. "I found one!" Nick shouted.

"Stop being funny Nick this is serious" John said.

"I have found one though look. It's a blood stained piece of paper with writing on it" Nick said showing him the piece of paper.

John read it out "It says

Dear Mr Thomson,

The experiment is getting out of hand now and the experiment has escaped and is killing everyone and then _they_ are killing people. I have found out that it's just there brain that is alive that's why they are feeding on people and other living things to get blood into there system………..

It hasn't got anymore just a nice big blob of blood all smeared over the bottom of the letter. Oh yeah and then it says

From Master Hietman" John finished and then he put it into his pocket.

ROOM 3

Rebecca and Edward had walked in to a lab of some sort. Edward flicked a switch on which put all the lights on. All over the floor were dead people. Blood all over the containers, walls and the floors.

"Disgusting! Eew! That is gross haven't they ever heard of tables!" Rebecca shouted in disgust.

"Well there dead so no" Edward answered.

"I was talking about the guys who ate them you Muppet!" She Said.

"Oh" Edward said.

They started looking around to see if there were any clues lying around. Edward of cause was the first to give up on the search for clues so he sat on a table which set of an alarm. This made him jump and run over to Rebecca.

"What have you done now Edward?" She asked.

"I only sat exactly on that big red button by accident" He answered.

This must have woken the zombies up because a minute later they heard noises from out side of the rooms they were in.

Continue to chapter 3? CONTINUE STORY


	4. Chapter 3

Back to Chapter Two

Chapter Three

Bring It On

Everyone ran out onto the landing place and stared at each other. Terri grabbed her machine gun from of her back and then so did the rest of them. Loads of zombies were down the stairs and the team needed to get through them to get to the other door to get to the other rooms.

"Let's get giggy with it" John said.

Nick ran down the stairs shouting rude words about what they had done to all the people in here and to each other.

"Nick get back here now!" Terri shouted. "That's an order officer!"

"Your gonna get yourself killed one day nick and this is probably gonna be that day so wait for me" John shouted.

"John would you care to have a dance with these lovely lady friend's of the dead guys?" Nick asked.

"Oh were not the ones that will be dancing it's them who will be!" John shouted.

"That's committing suicide!" Terri shouted.

"Oh well!" Nick said.

"We're gonna die soon anyway Terri!" John shouted.

"Why not join us guys!" Nick shouted.

"Well only to help you guys, plus I don't wonna be stuck up here with these wimps trying to protect them" Terri shouted.

"Well you ain't gonna catch me down there" Edward said.

"Well then you're the one who wants to die alone up here in pain" Rebecca said. "See Ya!"

They both ran down the stairs apart from Edward to help Nick and John. They all began shooting at the zombies.

"Die!" John shouted.

"Die you brainless Freaks!" Nick shouted.

They had made a short passage through the monsters that trapped them here. They then ran through as quick as they could so that they couldn't get nibbled on.

"HELP!" Edward screamed.

"Edward. No!" Rebecca shouted. Rebecca ran back but was pulled down by about three or four zombies which started to gnaw on her all that could be heard were her screams for help. The other zombies begun to crowd around Edward and Rebecca and started to eat them. The team was in such a hurry that Terri and Chris almost ran into the door but had swung the door open, almost off its hinges which wouldn't be very good for the team. Nick and John shut the door and reloaded there guns as so did the rest of the team. In the room they walked into there was large tanks, some smashed. They walked over to a computer and clicked on the message bar. The people who had started the experiment had made a short video of there success. It was about five minutes long. A small message box came up saying:

Would you like to view the video?

Yes no

Terri clicked on yes and they all stared at the screen. The professors were using a liquid which was blue; it turned into a gas when out of a container. It goes from liquid to air born and then it contaminates the living things it hits because it goes into the blood system. In a glass tube was a human prisoner that had killed over a hundred people in a shopping centre with his bare hands. One of the female professors injected 70ml of the T-Virus into his arm. The liquid worked fast on him so his skin was mutated by 5 minutes. This made the man a little bit stronger. Then the professor dropped the t-virus and it smashed, they whacked the code red alert and the queen had locked them all in. The man in the left container had opened his eyes and ripped the things that were holding him down, off of the wall. He smashed the glass and he burst out and grabbed one of the professors who were half asleep from the sleeping gas the Queen had placed in there. He then ripped her right arm off and he stood there eating it.

The video had finished. Terri and Nick could hear the zombies banging on the doors.

"That means if he never got out then him and those professors could still be in here" Chris said.

"Aarh" A voice said. "Help me!"

"Those voices sound extremely familiar" Terri said. She brought her two hand guns out and held them close to her body, she side stepped to a container that was smashed and on it's side. Behind it was her friends Matthew and Aaron Russell.

"Aaron! Matthew! What are you doing here?" Terri asked.

"Well were the back-up crew, well part of it anyway the rest left us because we told them to" Matthew said.

CONTINUE STORY?Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 4

**Back to Chapter Three**

**Chapter Four**

**The break up**

**Terri and Nick tended to Aaron and Matthew's wounds. The rest of the gang had a quick look on the computers while making sure Terri, Nick, Aaron and Matthew were O.K. John had found some great pictures of the people who used to work here. Chris found some ace games to play on and Terri and Nick had found some great information on the place and on the Queen after they had tended to the wounds on Aaron and Matthew. Aaron and Matthew went to the little camera that was by the door. **

"**This is how the Queen can see what they were doing that's how she knew to lock everyone in" Aaron and Matthew said.**

"**But why did she lock them all down here?" John asked.**

"**Because the T- Virus container smashed" Terri answered.**

"**So" John said.**

"**Well it goes from liquid, to air born to blood system" Terri said.**

"**That's Right" The camera suddenly said.**

"**Who's there?" John asked.**

"**That would be the Queen John" Nick said sarcastically.**

"**That's correct Nick" The Queen said.**

"**Hey! How do you know my name?" Nick asked.**

"**Well I have got profiles on all of you, that's how I know your names" The Queen answered.**

**They then all turned to a glass tube that had a yellowish, greenish colour to it. Nick walked towards it to see what was inside. He jumped backwards when he saw a dead, half eaten human in the incubator. He then regained his courage again and thought he should take a closer look at the body. So he sucked out all of the liquid and opened the tank. The body dropped to the floor and every gathered around the body.**

"**I wouldn't advise that you do that!" The Queen said.**

"**Yeah sure you don't advise that we do anything!" Nick answered.**

**Then suddenly the body leaped out at John and took a chunk out of his leg. Nick dragged John away from the body and blasted a single shot at the zombie. He thought it was dead until it leaped back up and took a chunk out of Matthew's leg to. Then Terri blasted a single shot at the head and the zombie lay as flat as a pancake on the blue tiled blood-stained floor with Matthew's and John's blood pouring out onto the floor.**

**Terri bandaged Matthew and john up and went back to the gang.**

"**I said you shouldn't do that" The Queen said.**

"**Shut up!" Nick shouted.**

"**Chill out Nick" John said.**

"**Don't tell me to chill!" Nick shouted.**

"**Just as I predicted that you would still have a short temper as you had when you were a little kid always getting into trouble with your brother Jamie especially with the police" The Queen said.**

**Nick fell down onto the steps he was on.**

"**Nick!" Terri shouted.**

**They all ran over to see what was wrong with Nick. Nick had fainted from a scratch that the zombie had given him. It was a deep cut so it would spread fast.**

"**No one is to leave here" The Queen said.**

"**Why not?" Terri asked.**

"**Because three of you are infected" The Queen answered.**

"**Oh yeah" Chris said.**

"**Your gonna have to either leave them here and save yourself or stay here and wait for them to change and kill you. Make a decision now" The Queen said.**

"**Leave us behind at least some of us will survive!" John said.**

"**But your not infected John?" Terri puzzled.**

"**I know but I want to be with my partner and my best friend to die otherwise I'll probably be put with a no hoper of a new partner!" John answered.**

"**Well I can't leave you here" Terri said.**

"**Well then take Matthew and Aaron with you and Chris" John said.**

"**That I can not aloud because as you can probably see Matthew and Aaron are also infected like the others. At the moment of the time there is only to my calculation three people that may leave this building with my help of course" The Queen said.**

"**No! I didn't mean it like that John because your all coming. Right John grab Nick and throw onto your left shoulder and Chris throw Nick's other arm onto your right shoulder. Matthew, Aaron are you fit to walk?" Terri asked.**

"**I am but Aaron isn't" Matthew answered.**

"**Right then I'll throw him onto my right shoulder and Matthew you can throw his other arm onto your left shoulder" Terri said.**

"**I refuse to help you lot get out of here alive Terri" The Queen said.**

"**And I refuse to leave here without them. Plus we ain't leaving yet we're splitting up to look for some clues" Terri said.**

"**Well your gonna have lots of problems because I just unlocked every single door so there all on there way to get you know and munch on you and I'm not gonna do a thing to stop it" The Queen said.**

"**Fine don't help us, we've got guns to stop them" John said.**

"**You don't understand there are too many to get rid of with just you three that are capable of doing it" The Queen said.**

"**Well help us then" Terri said.**

"**I will only tell you one thing. Aim for either the head of were the heart is that is the only way that will keep them on the floor dead" The Queen said.**

"**Thanks! Know that wasn't too hard now was it Queen" Terri said.**

"**Well you better go, and try to avoid those zombies" The Queen said.**

"**Thanks but can you still help us with codes to get into rooms please?" John asked.**

**The Queen didn't answer so they walked over to the exit door from the room. Matthew grabbed the door knob and turned it. The door opened and they walked through it. Terri was the first to notice the rotten smell which was inching forwards and as it got closer the smell grew larger and larger. Matthew was the next to notice the smell and then the rest of the team were noticing it to. Then they could here footsteps from behind them. **

"**There coming you lot must hide in a high place from them!" The Queen suddenly said. **

"**Yeah but where?" Matthew asked.**

"**That vent up there will do for now!" The Queen said.**

"**How do we know your not trying to trick us?" Terri said.**

"**Because I wouldn't risk me getting shut down even though I probably will" The Queen said.**

**Terri found a door just behind them, she looked through the window there was no one in there so they moved everyone in there. They closed the door and bolted it shut and placed the chairs in front of the doors handles. Then they got out the healing pack (FIRST AID PACK) and took out the antidote to the T-Virus. John saw a radio on one of the desks he plugged it into one of the sockets and one of Terri's favourite song came on it was Slipknot My Plague.**

"**_I know why you blame me, _**

_**I know why you blame yourself,**_

_**I know why you plague me,**_

**_I know why you plague! Yourself!"_**

"**That song was rough it's a shame it had to be that song when were stuck in hell though" Terri said.**

"**Well would rather it be Mcfly than that junk" John said.**

**Then blue came on with Breath easy and everyone apart from john sang to it.**

"**_Cruel to the eye,_**

_**I see the way he makes you smile,**_

_**Cruel to the eye,**_

**_Watching him, oh what used to be mine," _**

**Everyone stopped suddenly when they heard the zombies outside banging through the door. Everyone started looking for a way out of the office. There was another door but that was getting banged through by zombies as well. Then the antidote was starting to kick in when nick finally woke up.**

"**Is this a bad time to be awake?" Nick asked.**

"**Yeah! Try and find a way out but it can't be any doors because all of the doors are being banged through" Matthew panicked.**

**Then Nick found an air vent which was reachable if they were to place the desk under it.**

"**Hey over here there's an air vent that is reachable!" Nick shouted.**

**Everyone ran over to the closest desk to the vent. They pulled the desk over till it was level with the vent.**

"**You won't all be able to go through there in time" The Queen said.**

"**So what do you propose we do then Queen?" John said.**

"**Take different vents. There is three though" The Queen said.**

"**Well then I'll take Aaron and go through this one near the bottom so I don't need to push him up into it" Terri said.**

"**I'll take nick and go through this next one" John said.**

"**And me and Chris will go through the one in the ceiling" Matthew said.**

"**Well then get going then and fast!" Terri said.**

**They all scurried to there position and on the count of three they bolted through the vents. But of course The Queen had forgotten to tell them that they would all end up in different places which were far, far away from each other.**

**Now what will they do to get out of this mayhem to survive all this evil. And yet this is basically only the Mansion they hadn't even got to The Hive yet and they were running short of time here.**

**CARRY ON THE STORY? ****CHAPTER FIVE**


	6. Chapter 5

**BACK TO ****CHAPTER 4**

**Chapter Five**

**A friendly face**

**The Queen had tricked them again but of course no one bothered asking where the vents would end up at the end. So they were all scattered over the Mansion which was just perfect timing for the group since they needed to get to the Hive to find out what the hell the source was to all of this mayhem. Terri and Aaron already had a clue to what it might be. They thought that it was a virus that they were testing on animals. It was being made for the military to make a super Human which could take on anything. There was obviously something The Queen wasn't telling them or something she couldn't tell them to protect the experiment. They had seen a little clip of the super Human that they had made with the virus. It was too strong for anyone and it had killed loads of people and it also smashed the T-Virus bottle and turned everyone into zombies. The Queen was going to have to tell them all about her and how to get back out of the hive when they crawled through the vents into it.**

**Terri and Aaron finally got out of the vents they were now breathing heavily from there not being a lot of ventilation in the vents. Aaron while in the vents finally got his strength back from being dragged and had crawled most of the way, he sat down on a spinny chair when they got out of the vent.**

"**I wonder how the others are; they should have been here by now" Aaron said.**

"**Yeah, maybe so but you gotta give some time, while there on there way we can search **

**this office that we landed in." Terri said.**

**John and Nick had ended up in the dining room, they had to get there M-16's out and start to shoot because they were surrounded by zombies in lab coats, in suits, in Swat uniforms and in ball gowns. **

"**What a place to end up in!" John shouted to Nick.**

"**Yeah I know I hope the others are having better luck on getting here fast because we **

**might run out of ammo soon!" Nick replied.**

"**Yeah well at least we would die together then!" John said.**

**Matthew and Chris were still in the vents, Matthew was trying to get Chris unstuck. It was getting very hot in there and they were sweating buckets. When Matthew had finally got Chris unstuck they found a way out of the vents, they crawled over and kicked the vent off and crawled through the hole, they dropped out of the hole and landed on one of the desks which had a laptop on it and lots of experimental papers on experiments they had done. Matthew picked up the papers and stuck them into his backpack, Chris slid off the desk and sat on one of the chairs, he wheeled himself over to the laptop and opened it. Matthew also grabbed a chair and joined him; Chris inserted a small disk into the drive and pushed a button to turn the program on. Then a password came up, Chris typed in Umbrella to see if that was the password, the computer beeped. Matthew moved the laptop over to him and typed in Amelia and clicked OK, the computer beeped three times and went over to another screen that had lots of Top secret information like the ingredients they put in there products, Experiments that they have been working on illegally, any deaths that have occurred and websites that they sell there stuff over. Chris used the mouse and clicked on 'Experimentation (WORKING ON)' it went over to another screen that was coloured light blue with lots of photos and writing. Matthew scrolled down until he saw experiment 666 , it had a photo of a freaky brain nasty ugly thing, by it was some writing, Chris read it out to Matthew,**

"**Experiment 666 was made for the military, although they haven't used it the military wasn't at all bothered, we all know how dangerous experiment 666 is and what it is capable of. We wouldn't have let them have it anyway, we've locked experiment 666 away so it can't kill anyone," Chris breathed heavily and swivelled over to a cabinet and opened one of the draws. In it had a big fat file with QUEEN written on the front in big bold Black letters. Chris took out the file and swivelled back over to the desk. He placed the folder on the desk and opened it slowly, the first page had a picture a small girl dressed in a white dress with pink frills at the bottom and on the sleeves and a pink ribbon around the waist and a big pink ribbon in her hair. Her name was Amelia Jenkins, the daughter of the owner of Umbrella Corporation. She was four years old then, but that Queen holograph was done twelve years ago, Amelia was about 23 now.**

**In fact Amelia was in the building when the Hive went on lock down. Matthew moved over to another computer that was making a bleeping noise, Chris didn't pay any attention because he was too wrapped up in the folder he was reading. Matthew moved over to a file with the mouse that was flashing red, it opened onto a new screen next to that computer, A female with blonde hair appeared on the screen, **

"**Hello! Is anyone there?" She said.**

"**Yes, this is swat number 885 Matthew what is your problem?" Matthew said.**

"**Well all of Racoon city in conquered by zombies!" She shouted.**

"**Conquered by what?" Matthew replied.**

"**Zombies, no time to explain but I need back-up I'm in the Racoon city Hospital in the HAZARD room number 4 be fast I can't hold them off for much longer!" BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! "Aarrgh!" She shouted. **

"**Chris we have a problem, Racoon city has been conquered by Zombies!" Matthew said.**

"**Huh!" Chris said.**

"**No time to explain but we desperately need to go and help this woman 'coz she is like so fit!" Matthew said.**

"**But what about the others?" Chris asked.**

"**We all have walky talkie's right so we shall tell them to meet us by the train and then were out of here to help her, I think she said her name was Alice, I'm not entirely sure but let's go and help anyway," Matthew said in such a rush.**

"**I don't think there coming Terri," Aaron pointed out.**

"**I know I just found a file of the Queen and it say's that any intruders after a breakout of one of the experiments are to be split up and then they shall die alone like that. So the Queen tricked us again I swear she has a lot of explaining to do, we're trying to help her, she's acting like we're trying to kill her or knick some of the details on the experiments." Terri answered back.**

"**Well all I found was some Pizza with everything on it, want a slice?" Aaron asked.**

"**Eew! Sometimes Aaron you think more about your stomach than your work," Terri said. She walked over to where the Pizza was and picked up a slice, "It doesn't mean that I won't have a slice of the pizza though," Terri finished.**

"**Well now that there all gone we're okay we need to call Terri and ask her where they all are," John said.**

"**Maybe we took a wrong turn to get here 'coz there was five turnings, maybe one of them led to the others, but we weren't told which turning to take," Nick said.**

"**Well they didn't know themselves they just guessed to." John answered nick as he walked over to his walky talkie to get Terri on it, "Terri is you there…" **

"**Yeah I'm here, are you alone?" Terri answered.**

"**No I'm with Nick in the Dining room and we have just had a very close in counter with those zombies, we were surrounded…" John replied.**

"**Oh no! Are you guys alright?" Terri asked.**

"**Yeah were fine well apart from Nick who escaped with just a scratch on his leg when one fell to the floor and then started to crawl after us." John said.**

"**Let me speak with my brother please I want to hear it from him that he's doing alright, no offence like John," Terri said.**

"**None taken," John replied. He handed the walky talkie over to Nick and sat down on one of the dining chairs.**

"**Yo, Terri how are you?" Nick asked.**

"**How am I what about you John said you were scratched by one of them things?" Terri said in a panicked sort of voice.**

"**Calm down I'm fine actually, it just bled a little and then covered over with this green stuff," Nick said.**

"**Well as long as you're okay then I'll calm down, but how did you end up in the dining room?" Terri asked.**

"**I don't know maybe we took the wrong turn there was five turnings that we could have taken." Nick said.**

"**Really? Well can you get over to the hive train 'coz that's where Chris and Matthew are meeting me and Aaron so you better get over there to, apparently there's this woman in Racoon City that needs our help, Racoon city apparently has been taken over by a load of zombies, the people who used to live there got hit by the virus, well just meet us there other wise we'll leave you in this place, okay?" Terri asked.**

"**Yeah sure!" Nick answered, "Nick's out." Nick put the walky talkie down on the table and sat down on a chair opposite John. **

"**Well we need to meet them at the train like because apparently this hot female is in trouble with some zomba's," Nick said to John.**

"**Cool! How hot is she is she H-O-T hot or H-O-T-T hot?" John asked.**

"**I don't know you pillock!" Nick answered.**

**Matthew and Chris hurried back into the vents. They were crawling really fast to the train, when they got out by the train Terri and Aaron were already waiting for them.**

"**Where are Nick and John?" Chris asked.**

"**We don't know they said they'd be here in about ten minutes." Terri answered.**

**CHIR! CHIR!**

**Terri picked up her walky talkie.**

"**This is Terri, is that you Nick?" Terri questioned.**

"**Yes…. Can't make it…. Leave with out us!" Nick answered.**

"**You can't make it! We aren't leaving without you!" Terri said.**

"**Good...help us!" Nick shouted.**

"**Okay where are you?" Terri asked.**

"**Dining Room….help!" Nick screeched, the walky talkie went dead, Terri put it down.**

"**We need to go and help Nick and John," Terri said walking towards the vent.**

"**But what about Alice?" Matthew pleaded.**

"**She can wait, John and Nick can't," Terri answered.**

**CARRY ON THE STORY? CHAPTER SIX**

4


End file.
